


Biology 101

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biology Lessons, F/M, Mild Smut, Rumbelle Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Of all of the things she could have found in the fridge, Belle had not been expecting a raw heart.





	

Belle was not squeamish, she’d assisted in the hospital during the Ogre War; she’d washed blood out of the Dark One’s clothes more times than she cared to count; she’d caught and skinned rabbits, but right now she was taking a slow deep breath as she leaned against the closer refrigerator door. Cautiously she opened the door and stared at the thing on the top shelf that had given her a bit of a fright. 

It was still there, her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her; there was an actual huge bloody heart in their fridge. She wondered if she was expected to cook it, Rumple had been exploring the similarities between Frontlands and Scottish food recently; the black pudding had been quite nice, but a heart? She gave a deep sigh, closed the fridge door and went to find her husband.

He was spinning, not gold today just ordinary yarn, soft and smooth as silk. 

“Rumple, why is there a heart in the fridge?”

He blinked at her question, his voice sounding a little dreamy as he emerged from his spinning trance to answer her.

“Oh, it’s Henry’s.”

Belle bit her lip as his brow creased and his brain caught up with how his words could be interpreted. 

“I mean it’s for Henry! It’s a cow heart.”

She’d not for a moment thought that it was Henry’s actual heat, Rumple would never harm his grandson and human hearts were much smaller than the one in the fridge.

“Why does Henry need a cow heart?”

The spinning wheel creaked to a full stop. Rumple glanced up at her, his hair falling a little into his face. Belle braced herself, this was what she privately called his naughty puppy look, which meant that he’d done something that wasn’t dangerous or harmful, but would none the less irritate the heroes of Storybrooke. She folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Henry and I were talking about how different schooling is out in the world compared to Storybrooke. There are some topics that Snow won’t cover, dissection is one of them and I offered to show Henry some basics, so he didn’t have to ask Whale.”

Belle giggled at the look of distaste on Rumple’s face as he spoke the Doctor’s name.

“I think Henry might have played you there.”

Rumple rolled his eyes fondly; “I know, but he did it so well.”

Belle crossed the room and sat on the spinning wheel bench next to him. Rumple wrapped his arm around her.

“You’re not angry with me are you sweetheart?”

“No, not at all. I wish you’d warned me that it was in the fridge, but I’m glad that you’re helping Henry. Have you talked this over with either of his mothers?”

“Erm, no. Regina is sensitive on the subject of hearts and I was worried Emma might get passive aggressive again.”

The last time Rumple had annoyed Emma she’d clamped and ticketed the caddy. It had frustrated Rumple because she’d thought to magically protect the clamp with a spell that prevented him from poofing it away; she’d also made him fill out the relevant forms and pay the fine. Belle made a decision in the interest of keeping the peace.

“I’ll talk it over with Emma. I’m sure I can make her understand that Henry wants a full education.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

She shifted closer to him, her hand running up and down his thigh.

“When is this biology lesson taking place?”

Rumple shivered under her suggestive touch and nuzzled into her neck.

“Not until this afternoon.”

“So we have time for a practical biology lesson of our own?”

Rumple chuckled against her neck as her hand wandered further up his thigh.

“I get the feeling that my heart is not the organ you want to study, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rumbelle Revolution event on Tumblr.   
> Inspired by a real life event, guess who had to buy her son an animal heart for school this week?


End file.
